


A Female Machinist, A Magical Bracelet, and the Mayor's Eldest Son

by kaoruhana



Series: SessKag Week 2020 [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Taisho Era Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Kagome, a female machinist and non-magical inattentively puts a magical bracelet on her wrist binding it to her accidentally.  She needs a powerful magical being to help her remove it, and the Mayor's Eldest Son might just be the person to help her out.
Series: SessKag Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842967
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: SessKag Week 2020





	A Female Machinist, A Magical Bracelet, and the Mayor's Eldest Son

**Author's Note:**

> Steampunk story taking place in Taisho-Era Japan. I disclaim anything any anyone mentioned in the story. I just take Rumiko Takahashi's characters for my own fanfiction purposes :) 
> 
> Prompt: Fantasy - Fairy Tale / Steampunk / Sword & Sorcery  
> Word Count: 5,014
> 
> Note: A gun-sword is something I found while googling images of Steampunk swords. Also, I have no idea what machinists/ mechanics do. I just assume gears, chains, and wrenches may be involved. I mean, that's a safe-bet right?

“Stop thief!” 

Kagome hissed as she fled down the street at a brisk walk. In the back of her mind she knew that the words weren’t addressed to her, but she had always had a healthy fear of the police force with their well-kept gun-swords and machinery. Besides, it was better that she kept walking away before she got caught up in the trouble that was sure to be brewing behind her when the police force caught up to the would-be thief. Dodging the carts, shopkeepers, and citizens within the market, she let out a few curses when a steam powered street car chose that moment to toot its horn as it rounded a bend to announce its incoming presence to the people on the road. 

She looked back at the commotion behind her to make sure she was far away from it and let out a few curses when the movement caused her to run into a gentleman dressed in the Western fashion. He didn’t help right her, but did offer her a suggestive grin when he saw her face. 

Kagome shrugged him off, choosing to ignore him, as she moved on and gauged the distance between herself and the oncoming streetcar. Behind her, she was sure she heard his snide commentary on her behavior, but she ignored it. From her experience, most of the men who so quickly and easily adopted the Western fashions were either pompous and rich or machinists like herself and Miroku. Judging by the quality and cut of the clothing, it was quite obvious to her that the man who she had bumped into was of the former variety. 

Putting on a burst of speed, the young non-magical woman darted around the crowd, jumping across the track laid out on the street. She heard citizens on the street yell at her- in fright and in anger- and she heard the streetcar conductor toot his horn loudly, but she ignored them all as she continued on her walk. She’d dodged the car so many times that she knew she would have been fine. 

Kagome knew that she just had to make it to her alley and then everything would be fine. Then, she could dump the contents of her sack on Miroku’s worktable and examine the bracelet she had picked up. Spotting the alley incoming on her right, she moved faster, eager to be away from the crowd, the stifling summer heat, and the soot and steam that decorated the main thoroughfare of the city. 

She ducked into the alley and used the advantage of her slight stature to expertly navigate the various pieces of metalwork, steel, and gears dotting the floor of the alley, to make her way to the storefront that she and Miroku had come to call their own. It was dusty, and there was a constant smell of iron and coppery steam in the air, but it was their pride and joy. And right above it was their lovely, cool, apartment with no pesky intruders to bother her. 

Kagome let out a breath when she entered the shop and leaned back against the door for a moment. From his position at the workstation in the far corner, Miroku looked up at her with a raised brow. His forearms and hands were covered in black stains from grease and oil, and his linen shirt was untucked. A pair of goggles rested on his forehead. Knowing that it was better if she gave him his gears and steel parts before she retired, and before he could quiz her on why she seemed to be in a hurry, she approached his workstation. 

“Here.” She dumped the sack on the workstation, the contents making a tinkling sound as they hit the heavy wooden tabletop. “I’m going to go relax upstairs. Is the cooler stocked with water?” 

“Yes. Don’t use it for too long though. We don’t get another water refill for two days.” 

“Thanks for reminding me.” Kagome groused, deciding that it might be better if she changed out of her street clothes and into the linen shirt and trousers Miroku gave her instead. Perhaps that and washing her face with a small mug of cold water might be enough to cool her down instead of the liter she would need to power the cooler. 

As she made her way upstairs to their apartment, she really wished she and Miroku could afford daily water barrels to power their steam driven machinery instead of the biweekly supply they currently received. As it was, she and Miroku used their barrels sparingly, carefully conserving what they had to help run some of the shop machinery and the occasional indulgence like their cooler. 

After divesting herself of the stiff kimono and washing her face, Kagome felt much better and cooler. It still amazed her how much the steam and soot outside the shop and in the main thoroughfares always made her feel dirty even when she herself worked in a machinist shop. She supposed it came down to the fact that she felt more comfortable in the shop than anywhere else. 

After changing, Kagome emerged from her bedroom, making her way to the armchair in the living room where she had dumped her coin purse. Opening it, Kagome pulled out the metal bracelet she had picked up off the street. She didn’t know what it was, only that she had felt a pull towards it and knew she had to grab it. It likely had some kind of magic interwoven into the metal- a precious metal she realized- and it was the magic that had compelled her. Normally, such things should have made her, a non-magical, wary. But she felt that this bracelet was not made of malevolent magic and didn’t have any malevolent magic in it. Besides, the stones in it, pale pink agates, seemed to call to her. 

Kagome knew that she should report her find to the police force so they could return it if someone had indeed lost the bracelet, but something in her wanted to just study it first. She carefully picked up the bracelet in the palm of her hand, holding it up to eye-level to study it. It was really a bangle made of thick platinum with four different colored pearls placed evenly apart from each other on the band. Curious, and never having worn jewelry this expensive in her life, she slipped it on her left wrist to admire how it would look on her skin. 

And then she promptly watched in horror as the bracelet seemed to shrink, fitting to her wrist snugly in a tight band that locked with an ominous pulse of magic. Right, so this was a magic bracelet, she mused, trying not to panic. She used her right hand to try to pull the bracelet off her left wrist, because the last thing she needed in her life was some magical object that she couldn’t control, when a light erupted from the stones. Holding up a hand to shield her eyes, she prayed that the afternoon sunshine had been bright enough to hide the glow from any nearby apartments. 

When the light faded to a dull glow, she stared at the sight before her. 

Kagome screamed, uncaring of the fact that whatever attention she had been hoping to not attract was surely coming her way. In front of her were four ghostly looking men. She had no idea what or who they were but she knew that they came from the bracelet’s magic, and she had a feeling she might be joining them soon enough. She didn’t hear Miroku’s pounding footsteps on the stairs as she felt herself pale. 

This bracelet could be composed of dark magic- magic that would enforce her to inhabit a new stone on the bracelet most likely. Or, it could just be haunted, which, while still dark, was infinitely more preferable because she could live with four men haunting her for the rest of her life. It wasn’t preferable, but it was something she could come to take in stride. It beat being shackled to a magical metal object for the rest of eternity anyway. 

Calming down a little, Kagome backed away from the ghostly figures, a little grateful that the men weren’t following her. Apparently whatever magic the bracelet held; it at least gave her this much. They were still staring at her though, and that was creepy. 

“Who are you?” She asked as the living room door burst open to reveal Miroku. He took a look at the scene in front of him and moved to stand in between Kagome and the apparitions. She appreciated it, even though a part of her wanted to drag him over to her side. 

The four apparitions looked at each other silently, communicating, and it was the one wearing robes denoting him as a sorcerer who spoke for them all. 

“We are the four mentors for Nishimura Rin-san. Or we were supposed to be.” He took a look around the apartment. “I think it’s safe to say that you are not who we expected to mentor?” 

“Erm, no.” Kagome answered moving to stand next to Miroku. 

“Then how did we end up here?” The spokes-sorcerer asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Kagome fidgeted, opened her mouth to say something, and then promptly shut it. She bit her lip as she thought about what to say. She was now officially a thief, and to make matters worse, she had stolen the bracelet that belonged to the mayor’s ward. Or was supposed to belong to her. With a groan, she sank onto the rug on the floor. 

“Kagome-chan.” Miroku’s address had her looking at him sheepishly. “Can you please answer the question?” 

“I didn’t mean to steal it." Kagome rushed out. "I just wanted to see what it was before I turned it in. I was just admiring it really, and well, I didn’t think it was the kind of magical bracelet that adhered to your skin.” She held out her left arm to Miroku. “I just wanted to see how it would look on me. I knew it was a bad idea, but I honestly thought I would be able to turn it into the police force tomorrow after I studied it for a bit. I didn’t mean to steal it Miroku!” 

“Oh Kagome.” Miroku sighed sinking onto the floor next to her and taking her hand. “What in the world possessed you to wear a magical bracelet you stupid girl! You know that kind of stuff isn’t something to play around with.” 

Kagome looked away, not wanting to admit that she had been utterly out of her mind to do what she had. She already knew she had made a big mistake, Miroku didn’t have to remind her about it. The four apparitions in the room shuffled closer, and she peeked up at them through her hair. 

“Well,” the sorcerer spoke again, “there is one quick way to remedy this girl. Simply push your magic into the platinum and will it to leave your wrist. Then you can return it and all will be fine.” 

Kagome paled and she darted a quick glance at Miroku who looked like he was lost on whether to berate her again or hold her close and comfort her. As it was, she knew that neither she nor Miroku had the education or background to do what was suggested. They were both non-magicals. 

“I can’t.” she answered finally. “I’m… I’m afraid that neither Miroku nor I are um magical.” 

If it was possible, she was sure the apparition would have done more than scowl at her and hiss choice words, that she had never heard before, at her.

“Are you telling me that you willingly put on a magical object despite knowing that you might be unable to take it off and not knowing what it would do? Do you realize how foolish and idiotic that was girl?” The last few words were roared into her face, and Kagome cringed even as Miroku moved once again to put himself between her and the apparition. 

“Sir,” he addressed the sorcerer apparition, “instead of fighting, perhaps we could figure out how to fix the issue?” 

The sorcerer glowered at him, but turned back to his companions. A short, and silent conversation later, he turned back to the two. 

“There is one way, but I doubt that it will be possible easily. Find a powerful magical who has a sorcerer status or above. He, or she, should be able to override the controlling magic in the bracelet and let it go. But you have to make sure of their magical level. Anyone else might not be able to loan you the power necessary to will the bracelet off on your own.” 

“Right, sorcerer or sorceress.” Kagome muttered. “I can do that, right Miroku?” 

Her partner, housemate, and the boy who had adopted her when she was a child and raised her, smiled sadly at her. He reached out to her, pulled her into his shoulder and sighed. Feeling the effects of the situation finally weighing on her, Kagome sniffled and hid her head in his shoulder. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Four months later, a tired and weary Kagome was no closer to getting that damned bracelet off her wrist than the day she had unwittingly put it on. It didn’t help her situation when the city had recently seen an exodus of magicals, especially the powerful ones. She had no idea what the mayor was thinking, but she had heard, from more than one source, that his paranoia was driving the magicals to relocate lest they meet the fate of some of their community who had already drawn the king’s ire. 

Already, she had heard that the Tachibanas were trying to reestablish themselves after the mayor had beheaded all the male elders in their house because he was afraid they were planning a magical coup against him. The fact that there was no proof of this and that the Tachibana’s were some of the most well-respected families in the city were probably what was unnerving people so. 

Kagome was far removed from the magical politics, but she was still affected by it. The city center, according to Miroku, who had ventured there last week, was quieter as people tried to avoid attracting attention. There was a heavier police force patrolling the streets, and even her own alley, an area largely ignored by the police, became a police force patrol zone. According to rumors rife in the alley, it was because the police were investigating Kaede baa-san for illegal magical activity. Considering that the woman was non-magical but came from a magical family, it was a wake-up call to everyone in the alley to be careful with any magicals they came across. 

A sudden commotion in the alley caught her attention, and she headed to the door to peek out, not going any further because the apparitions from the bracelet would be forced to follow. Her breath caught at the sight in front of her. 

“Miroku!” She yelled out stepping out of the store and standing in the alley. She didn’t notice that the apparitions had come to the door and were hiding themselves to the best of their ability to not get noticed. 

The policemen who had him in geared handcuffs looked up at her. One, a particularly burly male, pointed a gun-sword at her. 

“You know him?” He asked her taking a menacing step closer. 

Kagome opened her mouth, but voices from the alley interrupted her. 

“He ain’t nothin’ to her.” Her neighbors answered, coming closer to her to protect her and encircle her. She felt a hand on her arm and looked up to see its owner Kagura-san, the only other female machinist in the alley, standing on her right. 

“She’s my niece.” Kagura explained catching Miroku’s eye with a nod. “Leave her alone.” 

The policemen glanced around the alley and deciding that it was the truth, nodded. 

“We’ll take this one in for questioning then.” The burly one announced, his gun-sword nearly stabbing Miroku as he urged the man forward. 

They left, leaving Kagome stunned into silence as she looked around at her neighbors. She didn’t know what had just happened, but she knew she wanted answers. Kagura-san seemed to understand because she ushered Kagome into the shop, closing the door shut behind her. Hustling Kagome upstairs to the apartment, she shoved the younger woman into an armchair and glared at her. 

“What the hell did you two do?” The elder female hissed. “Actually, don’t tell me. Just stay quiet. If you just lie low for a few days, they’ll let Miroku-san go, and he’ll come back. Just, whatever you do, don’t go looking for him or marching to the police force. They’ll likely suspect that whatever lies and stupid nonsense Hojo-san is spouting about you having a magical bracelet are just the made-up fantasies they are.” 

Kagura then gazed carefully at Kagome. “It is a lie isn’t it Kagome-san?” 

Kagome was never gladder than she was at this moment that Miroku’s borrowed linen shirt hung down her arms far enough to hide her wrists from view. She shook her head at the elder woman who relaxed at her response. 

“Good. Just lie low like I said. I’ll see if my contacts in the force have anything to say. Hopefully, Miroku-san will be back soon.” 

Kagura left the apartment shortly thereafter, leaving Kagome alone. Clutching her wrist Kagome felt a deep sense of guilt overtake her. It was all her fault. She was the one to grab the stupid bracelet and put it on. And that stupid Hojo- she had no idea when he’d seen what he had- but he just had to go and tell about it. 

Her mind raced as she thought about what she could do. Short of closing the shop and hiding or travelling late at night, she didn’t see the options available to her. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t see the sun set. She did however hear the loud crash from the shop and startled. Moving as fast as she could, she raced down the stairs ready to investigate the source of the noise. 

What she saw was the thing she least expected. 

In the darkness of the shop, the mayor’s eldest son was standing by the workbench rifling through a dumped box full of screws, gears, and chains, while he cradled his left hand close to his body. A quick assessment let her know what was wrong. She had no idea how he had done it, but he had severely damaged his mechanical left arm. The main gear connecting the forearm plate to the shoulder gear was torn and hanging loosely while smaller gears were loose, some having already gone missing. 

Still, that didn’t mean he had to steal from her to fix it. She knew he had more than enough money and resources to manage to fix it on his own without rummaging through her store’s wares like a thief. 

“What are you doing?” Kagome asked, moving into the store. She idly noticed he had a gun-sword strapped to the belt which held up his western style trousers and hoped that his current injury prevented him from being able to use it effectively. 

The man turned, the jerky action causing a pained grunt to leave his lips. His fingers on his good arm- his right- closed around his gun-sword and his gaze narrowed on her shrewdly. Then, his eyes widened as he saw what else accompanied the woman. 

So, this was where Rin-chan’s bracelet had ended up. 

“I said,” Kagome repeated, “what are you doing?” 

Sesshomaru glared at her. He didn’t want to explain himself to this woman who likely wouldn’t be able to help him. He had never met a female machinist that was any good. Miroku-san was one of the best prosthetics machinists and if he hadn't already had Totosai-sama, he would have gladly hired the man for his arm. 

“Where’s the owner of this store?” He asked relaxing his grip slightly to show the woman he didn’t mean any harm. He only hoped that a little money would keep her quiet about his night time visit. 

“Why do you need to know?” Kagome asked moving into the store proper, unaware of her silent apparition companions. 

She stopped a few feet in front of him, eyeing his arm curiously. Miroku had been teaching her about the prosthetic machinery and she could easily detect the problems with the arm of Sesshomaru-sama. It would take a good few hours, but she could fix the problem for him easily. Granted, now that she was closer and saw the blood stains on the arm, she knew that she would need to also run it through the steam-water powered disinfectant machine. 

That was a problem though as the delivery of new water to power the machine wasn’t due until tomorrow. 

Sesshomaru didn’t answer her. Instead, his eyes took in the faces of the apparitions, his mentors, the same mentors he had selected to help Rin-chan with her magical training. The fact that they seemed to hover around her in a protective manner surprised him, and he stored that fact away. 

Kagome huffed, rolling her eyes and muttering about the arrogance of rich magicals, as she moved to the worktable to look at the materials laid out on the table. She picked up the gears he had laid out and easily chucked them back into the box that he had pulled them from. In the dark, it was easy for him to get the gears confused since he couldn’t see the material they were made from. Her trained eye was different though. 

She turned back to the shelves lining the store and pulled out another box before going to a locked cabinet. Pulling out the keyring attached to a necklace she wore, she made quick work of opening the cabinet and pulling out another locked box which contained the specialized wires she needed to connect the various parts of machinery in his arm. A quick side trip to the shelf with the grease and oils later, she was back at the table, her arms laden with the things she needed to fix his arm. 

“What are you doing?” Sesshomaru asked. 

“Trying to fix that arm of yours.” Kagome answered while motioning with a hand as she reached under the workstation to haul up the box with the tools she needed to get the job done. “That is a full prosthetic right, and not an armor plate?” 

“Prosthetic.” Sesshomaru answered, going around the table to stand next to her. He could tell it made her uncomfortable, but he could care less. 

“Can I take it off to fix it? It’ll hurt worse if I try to fix it while still attached.” 

Sesshomaru moved back from her, a scowl on his face. Just who was this woman to think she could handle this? He doubted she even knew what she was doing. And besides, he knew this was Miroku-san’s shop, but the man wasn’t there. What was going on? 

“Let her fix it boy.” The voice startled him as he had forgotten that his mentors were there in apparition form to watch the entire scene. He raised an eyebrow at his favorite mentor: Myoga-sensei, or Sorcerer-san as Kagome had come to know him. 

“She’s a good machinist. Specializes in prosthetic arms. She knows what she’s doing lad.” 

“And I should trust the woman who stole my sister’s bracelet why?” Sesshomaru asked, leaning his weight against the worktable. His left shoulder throbbed with pain, and he was valiantly trying to ignore it as he decided answers were more important than anything else right now. 

“I didn’t steal it!” The woman hissed turning to him with a wrench in her hand. “I’ve been trying to get it off for months now so that I could get rid of it.” 

Sesshomaru raised a brow, noting that none of his mentors' apparitions had seen fit to correct the woman. So, it seemed she was telling the truth. Still, that didn’t explain why it was taking her so long to return it if she really was interested in doing so. 

“Kagome-chan,” Myoga-san began his apparition suddenly excited, “Sesshomaru here is a sorcerer. He should be able to help you with your problem.” 

“What problem?” Sesshomaru was curious now. The woman remained silent, but looking at his mentor had the apparition answering his question. 

“She needs someone to charge some magic using her as a conduit to get the bracelet to leave her wrist. I know you can do it easily Sesshomaru.” 

Sesshomaru didn’t answer. He could do what Myoga-sensei was asking easily. It was something he had learned quite early in his sorcery training. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to do it however. It wasn’t necessarily that it was a hard task, but more so that he wanted answers from her before he agreed to help her. 

“Where’s Miroku-san?” He tried again. 

“He’s in jail, boy.” Myoga-sensei answered, causing Kagome to turn to the apparition in anger. “I don’t know what your father is thinking, but he’s not helping anyone by threatening magical families and arresting any magicals or those affiliated with them.” 

“I know.” Sesshomaru ground out. 

He was growing more and more concerned with the actions of his father every day. Ever since he had appointed Naraku-san as counselor his father had become more tyrannical. It had grown so bad that he and Inuyasha had, for once in their lives, agreed that something needed to be done to stop him. Short of exposing Naraku-san as manipulative to their father, there was nothing more they could do though. 

And that was not an easy task. His task this evening had been to investigate Naraku-san’s rooms for any incriminating evidence. His bodyguards were strong and ruthless however and magical to boot. It had taken quite a bit of his skill and power to defeat his opponent and kill him, resulting in the injury he currently sported. But he had grabbed some papers and hopefully looking through them later would lead to something that could expose Naraku-san for what he was. 

“Why do you need Miroku nii-san?” Kagome asked, approaching him with a wrench and some gears, goggles placed around her eyes as protection. “Unless you can get him out, I don’t see why you need to know.” 

Sesshomaru eyed her carefully for a moment. Finally, though, he extended his arm in invitation. Her eyes widened at the invitation to work on his arm. She indicated to a chair nearby, and he took a seat as he answered her question. 

“He’s the best at prosthetic machinery in the city. I need this arm fixed before anyone finds out so I came here.” 

“Oh, I see.” Kagome cut the cords that were loose, ignoring his wince. He was the one who had extended his arm. If he really wanted to escape the pain, he could have easily handed her his prosthetic by itself instead. 

She worked quietly, the sounds of the gears and chains, and her own tools cutting and shaping the machinery into place, the only things resonating in the quiet shop. Sesshomaru watched her work since doing so helped him ignore some of the pain from the healing. 

“Hold on- just have to get this last gear into place before I snap the chain back on properly.” She picked up her wrench and tightened the gear. Sesshomaru cursed softly, the pain shooting sharply up his arm. 

When she finally finished a few minutes later and stepped back he was pleased to see that his arm looked normal. He flexed his arm, turning it a few times and moving his fingers before nodding to her. He had some reservations still, but she had done a good job so far, and only time would tell if she had done a patch-up job that would hold for a few days or actually fixed his arm properly. 

“How much?” He asked, reaching into his trousers for the coin purse he kept there. 

Kagome was cleaning her tools and putting them away when he asked, so he didn’t see the thoughtful look on her face. She cleaned her tools and machinery parts diligently, taking time to put everything away carefully before she decided on what answer she wanted to give him. 

“I don’t want any monetary payment.” 

“No monetary payment?” Sesshomaru asked, leaning against the work table again. 

She nodded, her hands fiddling with her shirtsleeves as she did so. “I want a deal instead. A fair trade so to speak.” Sesshomaru inclined his head, and she took it as permission to continue. “I want you to take this bracelet off me and forget you ever saw me with it. And maybe, you could try to get Miroku-nii free?” 

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, his prosthetic clicking as he did so when the gears turned. It wasn’t necessarily a bad deal or trade. But he was tempted to see just how far she would go to get that bracelet off and have him look the other way regarding her possession of it. 

“You’ll fix my arm whenever I need it. I’ll be needing a silent mechanic partner for a while. And-” he paused his eyes taking in her firm and unwavering stance, “no one- not even Miroku-san knows I was here.” 

Kagome thought through his offer. It would be a bit taxing to have to hide his presence from Miroku if he returned after Miroku was free, but she would tackle that hurdle when she got to it. Otherwise, what he was asking for wasn’t so bad. She knew that she might come to regret it later, but her options were limited now, and this was one of the best ones she could get. Pushing her goggles up onto her head, she held out her hand in his direction. 

“Alright, you have yourself a deal Sesshomaru-sama.”

**Author's Note:**

> Open ending: Does Sesshomaru need her help because he's going to do more espionage on Naraku? Does Miroku ever get free? Who knows?


End file.
